Night Drive
by your royal highness
Summary: Sonfic. Suze Simon is driving away with a drunk Paul chasing. Returning from the store, Jesse De Silva sees Suze driving for her life from no other than Paul Slater, the man he despises the most in the world, and Paul has a gun. Rated for Language


**I don't know how great that this is going to be…I mean, considering I wrote this a couple of years ago….but whatever. Songfic. I do not own the Mediator or Night Drive by the All-American Rejects.**

**Suze's POV**

BANG!

I know, I know, I shouldn't have been so stupid as to go to Paul's house and then to find myself running for my life! Well…. I think it's DRIVING for my life.

_I know you  
so better than the city in the rear view  
I drive to  
eliminate the ball that I'm chained to_

Yeah, that's right.

I'm Susannah Simon… the idiot who went to Paul's house just to find that he would try to put his hand in my pants just like before. Yeah, but now he's out of control. I took Jesse's car, his brand new black Mercedes Benz convertible to go to Paul's house.

_Take me break me  
every mile further there's a part of me that slips away  
One day you'll see  
Even if you got down on your knees you couldn't make me stay_

Stupid Suze.

Stupid stupid stupid.

I swear if I get even the smallest scratch on this car, I'm dead meat.

BANG!

I ducked my head just to see a bullet swerving past my head. _Damn._ Why does he have to have a stupid gun? I mean, he was supposed to love me! Why is he _shooting me with a gun_??!?!?!?!?!? Oh yeah, he's drunk.

But I mean, It's not like I WANTED him to love me … my heart was with the one person I would trust with my life. Jesse.

AHHH!!!

A car!

Turn left!

Wow, that was close! Hey! Don't honk at me!

You're not the one being chased by a total drunken maniac!!

_Damn!_

A stop light!

I don't have time to stop!

_Drive all night  
Never gonna get me  
Night by night  
To get away from it all  
Fight fight fight  
All you wanna do is hurt me  
You wrecked my life  
So I'm gonna have to drive all night_

**Jesse's POV**

"What a beautiful night." I whispered as I looked up at the sky in Susannah's red mustang convertible. Come on light, turn green! I need to get home! Susannah may be home by now, and if she doesn't find me home, she will get worried.

I raced my fingers up and down the steering wheel impatiently. Just then a black Mercedes zoomed past me.

Wait.

Was that _my_ car? My heart sped up.

_I'll stay strong  
I'm pushing on the pedal till I break dawn  
So I'm gone, go find another shoulder you can cry on_

"AHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!" I heard the scream of a girls' voice come from the car as she raced through the red light. I saw the girls' chestnut colored hair blowing in the wind. Then my heart stopped.

Chestnut colored hair?

I looked at the car that had shot the bullet. My heart stopped completely, my veins froze up, and I couldn't breath.

Susannah was being chased.

Chased by…..

**Suze's POV**

Paul.

Man I hated that guy.

And I hated him now because he had a gun. He had a pistol, and he wanted to kill me with it. He wanted to kill me just because I didn't want him as my boyfriend, and that I refused to let him do anything to Jesse.

_Take me break me  
every mile further there's a part of me that slips away  
One day you'll see  
Even if you got down on your knees you couldn't make me stay_

Or probably because he was just drunk and didn't know any better. But that really didn't make a difference with Paul, he never knows any better.

I didn't like it!

I didn't like it at all.

Jesse was my man, not Paul.

**Jesse's POV**

I don't care about this stop light anymore, Susannah was in trouble. I ran the red light just like Susannah did a little while ago. I put the pedal on the ground all the way, and made it up to Paul's convertible BMW.

_Drive all night  
Never gonna get me  
Night by night  
To get away from it all  
Fight fight fight  
All you wanna do is hurt me  
You wrecked my life  
So I'm gonna have to drive all night  
You wrecked my life  
So I'm gonna have to drive all night  
You wrecked my life  
So I'm gonna have to drive all night_

"What the hell De Silva!!!!" He screamed at me. Then I realized he was drunk. Paul Slater was madly drunk and driving after Susannah with a….gun.

"PAUL!" I shouted. "YOU BETTER LEAVE HER ALONE! DO YOU UNDERSTAND ME????" I was livid at this guy. I really wanted to kill him. He deserved to die. Susannah didn't.

"NO WAY YOU FREAK! SHE DIES WHETER YOU LIKE IT OR NOT!!!!!!" He slurred his words as he screamed and shot another bullet.

Duck Susannah, Duck.

My heart sped up faster as the bullet swerved and barely missed the windshield as she ducked her head just in time.

_All of the things that you knew that I'd try  
All of the things that I held inside  
All I gotta do is drive_

"Nombre de dios." I murmered.

"PAUL!" Susannah shouted. "What the Hell do you think you're doing???? If you don't stop this nonsense, then I swear to god that Jesse will hear about this and kick your white ass all the way to New York and back!" I smiled faintly. I sped up to catch up with mi querida. She gasped.

"Jesse?" I gasped too.

"Susannah… truck!" and she turned around and screamed. I couldn't watch, and I turned my head and prayed to the gods above.

**Suze's POV**

I am surely going to die. I started to cry. I loved Jesse so much, I couldn't dare to leave him like this.

I looked to my left, there was a guard rail right there.

_Drive all night  
Never gonna get me  
Night by night  
To get away from it all  
Fight fight fight  
All you wanna do is hurt me_

I didn't want to end up like the RLS angels.

I looked to my right and started to cry harder. Jesse was praying to the gods above.

_You wrecked my life  
So I'm gonna have to drive all night_

I quickly turned around, and Paul even looked a little scared. Yes, the drunk Paul looked scared for me. The car was only 2 feet away from the truck.

_You wrecked my life  
So I'm gonna have to drive all night_

I slammed down the breaks and swerved into the other lane, cutting off Jesse.

He looked up when I started to scream, and he heard the screeching of wheels. Then Paul started to shoot me again. I turned around and barely missed a motorcycle.

Even at 11 o'clock at night, the streets were busy.

I ran red light after red light, Jesse close on my tail, Paul on my other side. Then I heard it. I heard the ocean.

_You wrecked my life  
So I'm gonna have to drive all night_

I looked forward, and there was a "CLOSED ROAD" sign.

Shit.

I swerved into the right lane and Paul got over into the lane that Jesse was in. I slammed down the brakes, and parked the car. Jesse swerved and slammed the brakes down too.

Paul was a little slow on the reaction, and ran right through the CLOSED ROAD sign. His brand new blue convertible BMW slid off the cliff and crashed down into the ocean below. I got out of the car and looked off of the cliff.

_You wrecked my life  
So I'm gonna have to drive all night_

All I saw was water. I didn't see any car, or any Paul.

I bent down on my knees and started to cry.

"It's okay Querida." Jesse said, running up to me and hugging me in his arms. I glanced over the cliff and then saw a small figure floating in the water.

I slightly smiled and then Jesse picked me up off the ground and gave me a tight hug. "Let's go home." He grinned and then gave me the keys to the car.

What a life threating night that was.

But hey, like I said before, I'm hard to kill.

_You wrecked my life  
So I'm gonna have to drive all night_

**So there it is. I just found in while I was cleaning up my desktop. I don't care if it sucks…..just get over it. Like I said, I wrote it a while ago…a couple years ago…so yeah. Review please!**

**Alexandra**


End file.
